


fall for a star

by Bagell



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Goddess Maia Roberts, Mundane Clary Fray, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 10:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagell/pseuds/Bagell
Summary: Her name is Maia, she leads the stars across the sky while we fall asleep, and I am the mortal who’s had the honor of falling for her.-stargazing au, with a twist





	fall for a star

**Author's Note:**

> second fic for the sh wlw fic bingo!!
> 
> prompt: stargazing, for team red

_Her name is Maia, she leads the stars across the sky while we fall asleep, and I am the mortal who’s had the honor of falling for her._

They’re set up on the back of Maureen’s pickup truck, reclining atop a tower of blankets and pillows.

Clary is a cuddler, but tonight she’s a little way from the group, a gap between her elbow and the cuddle pile the others have formed. Instead, she snuggles into the blankets, Luke, Simon, Isabelle, and Maureen’s chatter fading behind her.

Maureen drove them up tonight, an impromptu field trip before the impending midterms. They called Luke to follow under the guise of wanting someone to help them be responsible but really just wanting their dad there after months of being separated by school. Plus, Izzy hadn’t met him yet, and that had to be fixed immediately.

So here they are, miles away from campus, on the big ledge at the side of an unpaved road going who-knows-where, staring up at an endless light-pollutionless sky.

Clary has been here before, countless times.

Her back is flat against the dozens of blanket folds, legs spread out beneath her and eyes skyward, mesmerized. Her chin is tipped up, hair fanning around her, night breeze cool on her cheeks and neck and tickling her eyelashes. But her eyes never stray from the dotted expanse above, only moving across it, searching, admiring.

She looks, as Luke turns for a second, observing his daughter, _in love_.

He starts to wonder when she developed such an admiration for the sky, if she’s interested in space, or maybe more a certain planet or the more philosophical sides of the subject. 

What he doesn’t know is that the love in her eyes goes far beyond simple interest, desire, or admiration. 

What he doesn’t know, is that Clary has come up here a dozens and dozens of times, and that the invitation from her friends tonight was a happy coincidence. A secretive sharing of an intimate experience only Clary is in on. She is unbelievably content tonight, almost overwhelmed with beatific emotions. 

What Luke doesn’t know, is that the sky is not Clary’s love at all. What he doesn’t know is that beyond the blue, in the white hot silver lights sprinkled across their view from earth, resides Clary’s true love, dancing between the stars and roaring her confidence. Clary’s true love holds power and heart, more than she or he or any mortal could understand, no matter how long they knew her.

She is _Maia_ , a goddess among the stars and one who has found an enjoyment in Earth, long enough for Clary to stumble upon her and fall hopelessly and utterly in love with the silver green star.

But oh, what only the two of them know is that when Maia went to catch her, she fell too.

And so here they are, a vast sky, a pickup truck on a ledge, and two lovers separated by all that space holds, distance, reality, dimensions. Still, they watch each other, see each other and wink at their little inside joke, Clary laughing to herself when she sees the extra twinkle in Maia’s star that shows she is responding. It isn’t long before she hears her love’s distinct rumble in her ear, so _her_ and so powerful and still brought down, just for her love of Earth, and just for Clary.

_Shouldn’t you be paying attention to your friends?_

Clary smiles. _I’m with them most hours of every day. I can be with you for right now._

_But they are right there. Seems a little rude to just leave them, doesn’t it?_

_You are right here too. They have each other. It would be… unbecoming to leave my girlfriend all alone, right?_

She feels Maia huff a laugh. _You know better than any that I am not alone. I have Gretel and my pack up here with me._

_Mm so now who’s leaving her friends to talk to her girlfriend?_

Clary giggles as she feels Maia scowl playfully. _Kidding, I love you._

Reluctantly, _I love you too, sweetheart._

Clary sighs and snuggles deeper into the mound of blankets, tugging a pillow to her chest. _When will you next come down to Earth?_

 _Soon, my love._ A pause. _Don’t you have finals or something?_

 _Midterms._ Clary sighs. _You guys are_ so _lucky up there. No tests and no need to study for forty-eight hours straight on nothing but caffeine._

 _Hey! We have more_ important _matters to attend to. Like moving the universe across your dumb sky so that you humans don’t start questioning your precious ‘science’._ Clary can almost see the furrow of her love’s brow, the crinkle in her forehead. _What’s the difference between midterms and finals?_

Clary has to stop herself from laughing out loud. _Babe, that’s… not how the study of science works. And you would be the last star to say you do all your work for the sake of a fraction of the life on one measly planet._

 _Uh huh_ , Maia responds, agreeing but not standing down. Stubborn girlfriend. _Still don’t know the difference between midterms and finals._

 _Midterms are in the_ mid _dle of a_ term _, and finals are at the_ final _week of the term._

Minutes pass of Maia contemplating this and Clary giggles into the pillow. Finally, the star says, _What’s a term?_

Clary muffles an honest-to-gods guffaw. _Babe!_

 _Look, I have much more important matters to deal with than how you_ humans _work out your systems of education!_

Clary can’t resist challenging that. _I don’t know, it sounds to me like one of the goddesses of all of space can’t handle our little human ‘systems of education’._

And of course, Maia can’t resist taking the bait. She growls in Clary’s ear, causing her love to giggle. _If I were down there, I would educate you_ so _hard, you wouldn’t even--_

Clary can’t help it. She bursts out laughing. _That doesn’t even make_ sense _, you--_

“Clary, what are you laughing at?”

Clary swivels her head to her left, where Simon and the rest of them are looking at her curiously. 

“Oh, uh, nothing,” she says quickly, flushing a little. “Just remembered a meme I looked at the other day.” She draws the blanket around her and turns back to look at the stars, at Maia’s star. 

Simon keeps looking at her. Something isn’t quite right but he can’t place it. He shrugs and turns back to Izzy. It’s probably nothing. Besides, Clary looks weirdly elated out here and he isn’t about to interfere with that.

Luke doesn’t turn away, though. He watches as Clary adjusts herself before looking at the sky, not at the whole of it but almost focused on one thing. She’s smiling and making the tiniest little head gestures sometimes, almost as if she’s having a conversation. The same besotted look from before is ever present in her wide eyes. He doesn’t understand it, and he plans to talk about it with her later. But for now, he addresses Simon. “She looks happy, doesn’t she?”

Simon, and Maureen and Izzy, all look at Luke for a second, before turning to Clary. She doesn’t notice them, too wrapped up in the sky and whichever specific star she’s staring at so adoringly.

Maureen answers first, confused just like the rest of them but unable to ignore the obvious. “Yeah, she does.”

Meanwhile, Clary continues to talk to Maia, in their own little bubble of space.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on twitter @[coffeemundane](https://twitter.com/coffeemundane) <3


End file.
